Moments Like This
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: A series of ficlets originally written or planned to be written for the 3rd BSG Pornbattle. They feature the pairings of Bill/Carolanne, Laura/Adar, and finally Laura/Bill.
1. 1

Prompt: _Bill/Carolanne_: illusion

The wine made the air heavy, clouding all Bill's senses, from touch to sight to judgement. That last one should have bothered him but instead he was thankful. It was a relief to be able to forget that it was a bad idea to be sleeping with your own wife.

He looked down at Carolanne, sweat gleaming over naked skin, her golden hair tangled in his hands. She was beautiful. That hadn't changed. He leaned down, pressing his lips against her, tasting the same wine on her tongue. She moaned and slipped a hand down between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around his erection.

His body ached at her touch. It had been a long time since they had last been intimate and he was not the type of man to be unfaithful to wedding vows. But he was also not the type of man that didn't want this, that didn't _crave _this. And that was probably the biggest reason he was here right now.

And, of course, he did still love her. He probably always would. But even as he positioned himself between her thighs, pushing forward inside her, calling out her name, he knew it wasn't going to be enough. This was just more of the same, going through the motions and pretending to be happy.

Always fooling no one, least of all themselves.


	2. 2

Prompt: _Laura/Adar_: break me

They had known each other for so long that it had been impossible for Laura to miss the signs. The lingering hands, the stares that ended the moment she met his gaze. She knew he wanted her; he had for years now. But she had always resisted, one of the few times she had ever been able to say no to him.

Until now, when somehow that no had turned into a yes.

Her suit jacket was already on the floor, quickly followed by his. Buttons were quickly undone, hands rushing past fabric to find the bare skin beneath.

She gasped as he pushed her back against his desk. Last chance to back out. Instead, she got on top of it, kicking her heels off and wrapping her legs around his waist. She reached up, pulling him towards her for a deep kiss.

His hands ran down her legs, then up again, bringing her skirt with them. One slipped between her thighs, stroking through the thin fabric of her panties. She cried out again, louder than intended. His other hand moved quickly to cover her mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered. She nodded and the hand moved away. She took a deep breath and then suddenly he was inside of her. She hadn't even noticed him undo his pants.

She arched her back, her fingers gripping him tight, and let her world melt away. And with it went all her reasons for not doing this, for never letting it happen again. She didn't care anymore.

All these years, she had wanted him too.


	3. 3

Prompt: _Laura/Bill_: all this has happened before

There were times that they had to recognize that no one was fooled. They may not have known the extent of what existed between their Admiral and President but they could not have missed his hand resting on the small of her back, could not have missed the shared smiles or secret glances. Everyone knew there was something there.

But even the most observant among them might have been surprised by this night. Even they had found themselves in an unexpected situation. Laura didn't usually take Bill up on the offer of ambrosia. This night she had changed her mind and the alcohol tasted heavy in her mouth and even heavier in the rest of her body. When she stood up, she found herself surprisingly unsteady; she wasn't used to drinking anymore. She was grateful that Bill was, as he stood up and helped her maintain her balance.

Laura knew that the wisest course of action now would be to return to her ship, sleep it off, and hope that it would be a quiet morning in more ways than one. But she hadn't counted on one final surprise for the night. Bill's hand slowly moved up her body, until it rested on the back of her neck, tangling in her hair. She looked up at him and everything seemed to disappear, except him and her and the constant flames of desire.

As he kissed her, as he touched her, as he pushed her up against his desk, a single thought ran through Laura's mind: all this has happened before. Just as quickly, she realized that it wasn't true.

No, as she moved away from the desk, back towards his rack and the place they could just be man and woman, Laura and Bill, she knew this was different.

It had never been like this before.


End file.
